¿Se me permite decir algo en mi defensa? ¡FUE POR ABURRIMIENTO!
by Yue Bell
Summary: Cuando Kanon se aburre, hace cosas que ponen de cabeza a sus compañeros, con ayuda de Saga y los cinco de bronce.
1. Travesura y castigo

Autor:¡Hola,les traemos una nueva historia sobre las cosas que pueden hacer los caballeros por aburrimiento.

Yaco:Que hay gente,ya estamos aquí con otro de los desvaríos de Yue,hoy los bronceados tendrán estarán un rato por acá,luego de esto los mandaremos de vacaciones,pero eso será en otro fic.

Autor:Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada,la historia como dijo el sátrapa aquel,es un momento de inspiración que llego de la nada.

Yaco:Los review de "Despues de todo" los contestamos al final.

Autor:Sin nada más que decirles los dejo con la historia.

 _¿Se me permite decir algo en mí defensa?_

 _¡FUE POR ABURRIMIENTO!_

aburrido-decia el menor de los geminianos,tirado en un sillón buscando algo interesantes la television-Saga estoy ABURRIDO.

-¿Yo que tengo que er en eso?-murmuro Saga desde el escritorio mientras que dibujaba a una araña peleando con un escorpión-ponte a dibujar,leer o escribir,has algo por la vida.

-Bien dicen que echando a perder se aprende-dijo mirando a su gemelo con una sonrisa-papá y mamá te echaron a perder a ti,luego a mí me hicieron mucho mejor.

Él mayor le miro con serenidad,lo que descoloco a Kanon,normalmente ya le hubiera dicho mínimo una grosería,en cada uno de los idiomas que se pudiera Saga abrió la boca para contestar los un viento le arranco la pagina de las manos,que voló hasta el segundo guardián,a quien se le ocurrió una diablura que le harían a Athena.

-Saga ven acá te voy a contar un cuento-dijo con voz de estafador-¿Recuerdas la fobia de Aioria?

-Kanon no lo hagas no es correcto aprovecharse de los miedos de los demás-

-Si tu no me ayudas,los de bronce me ayudaran,así que adiosito.

Kanon se marcho,de Geminis a buscar a los de bronce,dejando al mayor con el dilema de ayudar o no ayudar,al final mando al Tartaro todo,él también se divertíria,salió tras su gemelo,encontrandolo platicando con tres de los cinco escoltas de Saori,se acerco más y se unió a la platica.

-¿Ya saben que hacer? con uno solo que falle nos cachan a todos-hablaba Kanon mientras les enseñaba unos papeles.

-¿Y yo que hago?-pregunto Saga-¿o no quieres más ayuda?

-No me he olvidado de ti,nesecito que nos traigas lo de esta lista para las 4:30 p.m. a más tardar.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo guardando el papel.

-Kanon-llamo el castaño-¿como haces para tener esta clase de ideas?

-Estas ideas solo vienen como el viento Seiya.

-Tengo que congelar todo el salón ¿verdad?-interrogo el Cisne.

-Si,¿alguna duda Ikki?

-Ninguna.

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-

La tarde dio paso a la noche,y los bromistas estaban listos para el atentado,como todas las noches en el salón patriarcal se llevaba a cabo una cena con los caballeros dorados y los como invitados especiales los caballeros de bronce,Saga y Kanon se sentaron en los lugares de costumbre,el segundo llevaba en el bolsillo una araña de plástico muy real,la cena transcurrió con normalidad,con las charlas de costumbre.

-Oye Milo ¿como esta Shaina? oi por ahí que te cacheteo de lo lindo por andar viendo a otras chicas-decia el burlón Aioria,mientras comía un pedazo de ternera-creo que Camus tuvo que ponerte hielo e los cachetes.

-Callate-gruño restregando suavemente sus mejillas-todavia me duelen,y tu no hables que tienes cola que te pisa,yo vi cuando Marin te dio senda patada en el trasero,por andar tocando donde no debes.

-Ahora entiendo porque no te sentaste,y comes de pie-dijo por lo bajo el centauro dorado,aunque todos lo escucharon,atacandose de risa,hacinedo sonrojar al león-¿por qué no usas pomada?

-¡Aioros! deja de avergonzarme-grito viendo como su hermano mayor se reía de su propia ocurrencia.

-Si me permiten,tengo que salir un momento-dijo Hyoga pero como esperaba no le prestaron atención-ahora a hacer mí parte.

Mientras el rubio salía Saga con telequinesis.y mucho cuidado de que no se dieran cuenta,coloco la araña en el hombro del castaño menor,al mismo tiempo Seiya se levantaba para ir al baño,mientras que desde afuera hielo empezaba a cubrir el suelo del salón,Ikki haciendose el mismo,entro al lugar mientras derramaba una fina linea de combustible,Kanon pide permiso para salir a ver por que Hyoga se ha demorado,al llegar afuera el rubio le dice que ya esta todo el piso congelado,el Dragón Marino saco de detrás de unas piedra las botellas de gasolina que Ikki había traído,y las volcó en el suelo,por lo que empezaron a correr por los canales que el cisne creo con el hielo.

-Apurate Kanon-hablo el oji–celeste-parece que Shion va a levantarse.

-Ya esta.

Luego de esto entraron al salón,hablando de un suceso inventado por el que Hyoga no regresaba,Seiya regresaba en ese momento del baño,paso al lado de Aioria y con toda intención miro el hombro del menor de los hermanos de fuego.

-Aioria,tienes una araña en el hombro.

-¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito de forma afeminada-¡quitenmela!

el león empezó a correr por todo el salón,directo hacía Athena,pero como el piso estaba congelado,no llego de la forma que quería,sino que llego patinando,llevandose de corbata a la diosa,en ese momento,el fénix prendió fuego a la gasolina,por lo que el salón fue envíelto por las llamas,haciendo que todos huyeran,cayendo y tropezandose unos con otros,Milo,Camus y Afrodita,terminaron en una esquína,hechos bola,mientras queel resto quedo prensado debajo de Aldebaran,la mesa termino patas arriba,y la comida arriba de los que comían.y al final de todo Saori,miraba desde el suelo a el león dorado que colgaba del candelabro.

Kanon no se pudo contener y rio a carcajadas,logrando que los que no estaban metidos en la broma lo voltearan a ver.

.¡KANON!-grito el patriarca levantandose del suelo-¡EL CASTIGO TE VA A PESAR¡

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-

-Kanon tu castigo sera…

Shion no pudo continuar por que el gemelo lo interrumpió.

-Antes de que me tiren a Cabo Sunion ¿Se me permite decir algo en mi defensa? ¡FUE POR ABURRIMIENTO!

FIN

Autor:Grasias por leer,y ahora los review.

Yaco:Vamos pues.

 **Lucero:¡** Grasias por dejar tu opinión!,espero leerte en esta historia también.

 **Violet Ladii:** ¡Muchas grasias! esa historia fue corta por falta de tiempo,al igual que esta,pero si puedo haré otro capitulo de esta,espero ver un review tuyo aquí.

 **Dianix96:** ¡Grasias por el comentario! el resto de los dorados no los agregue,como ya dije antes,por falta de tiempo,pero en alguna otra historia saldrán todos,espero un comentario tuya aquí.

Yaco:Espero que esta historia les guste,la próxima que salga será una de mis historias.

Autor:Que tengan un/a buen/a día/tarde/noche.

Atte:El Autor y Yaco.


	2. Los primeros 10 días en prision

**Autor:Aquí estamos de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Yaco:¡Hola! traemos un capítulo escrito por mí,y además traemos más gente para que ayude en esto.**

 **Autor:Cierto,pero para saber de quiénes se trata pasen a leer profile.**

 **Yaco:Bueno disfruten de la historia.**

 **Autor:Los review contestados al final.**

.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,

 **Los primeros 10 días en prisión.**

Después de que Kanon gritara como poseso,Shion lo tiro,con todo y cómplices,a la prision de Cabo Sunion,donde pasarían 30 días,luego de cumplido el encierro,irían a barrer todo el santuario,y para finalizar los mandarían a recoger toda la basura de Atenas.

-Este Shion-gruñó el fénix parándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza-parece que tirara un montón de muñecos de trapo.

-Un elefante se columpiaba,sobre la tela de una araña-cantaba despreocupadamente el menor de lo gemelos-como veían que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante...

-¿Es enserio Kanon?-cuestionó con incredulidad el peli–azul mayor-nos encierran aquí y te pones a cantar.

-Creo que es porque él ya a estado aquí-aportó Seiya que estaba mirando hacia afuera-sabe tomar esto de mejor forma que nosotros.

-¿Por qué no derretimos estos barrotes y ya?-gruñe Ikki recostado en una pared.

-En este lugar es imposible usar cosmos-explicó Kanon dejando de cantar-antiguamente sobre este lugar existió un templo en honor a Poseidón,donde no era permitido batallar de ninguna forma,ni siquiera las discusiones se permitían,es por esto que no se puede usar cosmos,el templo se hundió,pero esta característica del lugar permaneció.

Dicho esto siguió cantando,al rato de estar encerrados,Seiya decidió hacer lagartijas,Ikki pensaba en cómo escapar (N/A:Compréndanlo,él es un ''ave libre''),Hyoga,bueno, el rubio se durmió de aburrimiento,y Saga le hacía compañía a Kanon en la cantada,ahora cantaban "preso de soledad" (N/A:Propiedad del cantautor Cristian Jiménez,mejor conocido como Porta).

Un día después.

Saga se encontraba contando chistes para que no se murieran de aburrimiento.

-Mi estimado público,¿qué pasa justo después de que llueve?-preguntó el mayor de los gemelos-después de que llueve sale tu mamá corriendo y gritando porque no entrastes la ropa.

Los demás se ríen,Seiya, se levanta y dice;

-Un adolescente llama a su madre y le dice;"Mamá adivina dónde estoy",la madre le contesta "ahorita no hijo,estoy ocupada,llámame más tarde",el chico dice,"no puedo mamá solo tengo derecho a una llamada".

Un coro de risas es lo que sigue.

-¡Papá me pican los mosquitos!

-¡Pues apaga la luz!

La apaga y entran dos luciérnagas.

-¡Papá ya me están buscando con linternas!

Día 2.

-Supongo que de los videojuegos la más popular es la Play Station-decía Ikki-es la que más se escucha.

-No,la más popular es el Xbox-defendió Hyoga su consola favorita-es mejor.

-Digan lo que quieran-interrumpe Saga-el Nintendo Wi será siempre el mejor.

-Estar aquí les afectó el coco-hablo Seiya-no hay nada mejor que el Gamecube.

-Cállense tengo sueño-les chito Kanon.

Día 3.

-La política es solo una tapadera para sacarle dinero al pueblo-rebatía Saga el argumento de Kanon-los políticos piden para hacer obras que nunca hacen,luego el dinero aparece en una cuenta de las Islas Caimán.

-No todos son así,algunos pueden ser honrados-aporta el Pegaso-que la malicia de los demás los estereotipe como ladrones es harina de otro costal.

-Abre los ojos Seiya-le reprende Ikki-ahora la honradez es un atributo en peligro de extinción.

-Pero aún no se extingue-objeto el terco castaño.

-¿Tu qué opinas Hyoga?-interrogó Kanon-¿Hyoga?¿hola?¿hay alguien ahí?

Un ronquido fue la respuesta.

Día 4.

-La tierra pronto dejará de soportar tanta contaminación-comentó el rubio mientras veía una botella plástica flotar en el agua-el hombre se quedará sin hogar.

-El hombre es el enemigo del hombre-hablo Kanon-se destruye a sí mismo.

-Siempre pasa-aportó el castaño-muerden la mano que les da de comer.

-¿Qué diría la diosa Gea?-se preguntó Ikki.

-Ya tengo otra cosa que hacer apenas salga de aquí-dijo Kanon-bueno,apenas termine el castigo.

Día 5.

Un constante golpeteo despertó a Saga,quien se incorporó rápidamente al ver que el Mediterráneo empezaba a cubrir la caverna.

-¡¿Kanon que está pasando?!

-Creo que Poseidón decidió atormentarnos un poco-dijo aferrándose a los barrotes para mantenerse a flote-parece que Athena se lo pidió.

-Pues si fue ella cuando salga me las pagará-dijo Ikki mientras aspiraba una gran bocanada de aire.

Seiya iba a decir algo pero el agua los cubrió.

Día 6.

-Espero que hoy no pase de nuevo-dijo Seiya-ayer casi nos ahogamos.

-Shion quizás intenta deshacerse de nosotros-opino Hyoga-creo que nos pasamos con la broma.

-No,el carnero no es tan malo-respondió Ikki-y la broma estuvo bien chida.

-¿Aioria se podrá sentar ya?-preguntó Kanon-Marin le debió haber dado bien duro para que no pudiera sentarse.

-Eso de que le dio-dijo el Géminis mayor sonrojado-sonó raro.

Todos se rieron.

Día 7.

-¿Qué haces aquí Angelo?-preguntó Hyoga-el patriarca se va a enojar.

-El patriarca me mando cómo guardia preventivo-dijo sacando algo de su bolsa-pero cómo las guardias son aburridas...

-Trajiste cartas-hablo socarrón el castaño-despierto a los demás y jugamos.

El castaño miro con malicia a sus compañeros de desgracia,tomó aire y...

-¡LA MAREA SUBIOOOOO!

-¡NO DE NUEVO!-gritó Saga dando Senado brinco que golpear el techo.

-¡ATHENA MALDICION NO OTRA VEZ!-bramó Ikki repentinamente aferrado a los barrotes.

-De que se espantan-Kanon se levantó tranquilamente-es una broma de Seiya.

Los otros dos simplemente le callejón encima a Pegaso.

Día 8.

Bingo,eso fue lo que llevo ese día Angelo.

-39.

Angelo decía de forma neutra.

-13.

Saga sonrío un número más uno solo.

-24.

-¡BINGO!-gritaron todos.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron las carcajadas de Angelo.

-¡MÁSCARA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO,

-Je,je esta es la sorpresa,ahora sí a jugar denle vuelta a la plantilla.

Día 9.

-¿Angelo Aioria se pudo sentar al fin?-preguntó Kanon la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-Si-Angelo sonrió intentando contener la risa-pero se sentó porque Milo le puso zancadilla...cuando bajaban por las escaleras.

-¿Es...enserio?-dijo ahogando las risas que pugnaban por salir-dime como se vengo Aioria.

-Uuuh-el cangrejo hizo cara de pena-pues le dijo a Camus que el alacrán se estaba pasando de listo con la novia del cubitys refrygerat.

-¿y?.

-Pues que aún no hayamos forma de descongelarlo.

-Nunca creí que Milo fuera capaz de sacarle la novia a Camus-Seiya se incorporó a la conversación.

-Es que fue una mentira de Aioria para que el cubierat congelará al bichin.

Día 10.

El día estaba bastante frío,y no es que fuera invierno,no,lo que pasa es que ese día el guardia era nada más y nada menos que él cubitys refrygerat,el cubierat polarian,¡Camus de Acuario! (N/C:Ya párale no,parece que presentaras a un fenómeno)

-Oye Camus-el castaño tenía ganas de molestar al parecer-tu novia ¿prefirió a Milo?¿qué pasó?¿Te considero muy frío?¿O acaso quería hacer un trio contigo y Milo?

-Mira Seiya,si no fuera porque el Patriarca me ordenó que no les hiciera nada te hubiera hecho ver el polo norte-dijo viéndolo feo,ya le habían dicho que lo de su novia y Milo sólo era una broma-y eso del trío me la pagaras cuando salgas de ahí.

-¿He?-el Pegaso lo miró inocentemente-yo hablaba de un trio para cantar.

El santo de la undécima casa se caracterizaba por su enorme paciencia,pero todos sabemos que esa semana su paciencia fue puesta a prueba,demasiado quizás,y si Seiya seguía por ese camino...

-No le haga caso maestro Camus-intervino Hyoga-es demasiado tonto y estar aquí ya le afectó el cerebro.

La mañana pasó que se morían de aburrimiento,pero ni locos le pedían a Camus que trajerá algo para entretenerse,no querían que el acuariano explotara,por que en ese momento el caballero de los hielos era una bomba de tiempo.

Y si iba a estallar que estallara con los otros.

.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,

 **Yue:Y eso es todo ahora a contestar los review.**

 **Yaco:Deberías ponerle nombre a esta sección ¿no crees?**

 **Yua:Eso lo vemos luego.**

 **sukoro-chan.**

 **Yue:Grasias por muy cierto,Aioria es un poco manos largas,pero ojo solo con Marín,no sea que en lugar de una patada en la retaguardia,sea en otro lado...y hablo de la cara no sean mal pensados.**

 **Yaco:La dirección es;8 kilómetros al sur de Atenas,en el Santuario de La Guerra inteligente.**

 **Kanon:¿Y eso como para que es?**

 **Evan:Lee los review y luego me cuentas.**

 **Yue:Esperamos un comentario tuyo en este capítulo.**

 **Mime:Que te diviertas con este capítulo.**

 **Mary Yuet.**

 **Yue:Un gusto saber que tengo nuevos/as lectores/as,y sobre lo de hacer un fic con los gemelos,pensaba hacer un song-fic,pero no se...**

 **Yaco:Den su opinión,que si no llegará pascua y no escribe nada.**

 **Asael:Supongo que tiene que saber si lo que escribe le gusta al público lector ¿o no?**

 **Yue:Ojalá no olvides comentar este capítulo.**

 **Alone:Que la pases bien**

 **Violet Ladii.**

 **Yaco:Muy ciertas tus palabras,el aburrimiento hace que empecemos a molestar gente.**

 **Yue:Sobre todo Kanon que no tiene en que invertir su tiempo.**

 **Kai:O mejor dicho no hace lo que Athena le pone a hacer.**

 **Yaco:Y si,es cierto que cuesta un poco escribir humor,pero con el tiempo uno seacostumbra.**

 **Evan:Que pases buen día.**

 **Yue:Espero leerte aquí también.**

 **Guest.**

 **Yaco:Grasias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.**

 **Yue:Espero que te guste este capítulo.**


	3. Segunda ronda:charlas de sabios

**Yaco:¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien en donde sea que se encuentren.**

 **Yue:Que tenga un alegre día,aquí está el tercer y último capítulo del fic,¡que lo disfruten!**

 **Mime:Reviews al final.**

.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,

 **Segunda ronda:Charlas de sabios**.

Día 11.

-No yo creo que es demasiado anticuado-hablaba el viejo maestro (N/A:Si,hoy le tocó a él estar de guardia)-es mejor un mensaje de texto o una llamada telefónica.

-Si tomamos en cuenta que cuando usted era joven se mandaban mensajes con las palomas,puede que tenga razón-dijo el castaño recibiendo un coscorrón ya que estaba cerca de los barrotes-era una broma maestro.

-Para tu información en mis tiempos se enviaban tarjetas de visita elegantes y muy elaboradas.

-¿Cuántas envió usted maestro?-interrogó el guardián de Géminis.

-Estamos en el santuario Saga-le contestó Dokho-aquí cuando ibas a visitar a alguien se lo decías por cosmos.

-El maestro Camus dijo que todo depende de los gustos-opino Hyoga-¿tu que dices Ikki?.

-A mí no me importa-gruñó el peli–azul más joven-todos modos siempre aparezco cuando menos se lo esperan.

-¿Y Kanon donde está?-preguntó el chino escudriñando el lugar con la mirada.

En una esquina con audifonos a todo volumen,el menor de los geminianos estaba...¿bailando?,los demás lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos,¿en serio estaba bailando? deja eso la cuestión es ¿de dónde saco el celular y los audífonos?

Día 12.

-Oye Afrodita-Kanon llamó la atención del custodio en turno-¿qué clase de fertilizante le pones a tus rosas.?

-Yo no uso químicos,uso abono orgánico-le contestó el pez dorado-en otras palabras composta.

-Ahora recuerdo que todos los desperdicios orgánicos de las doce casas los utilizas tu-dijo el mayor de los geminianos.

-Si Saga,pero no sólo la composta se usa para hacer abono-hablo sabiendo que no había otra cosa de que hablar-pero esa es la más popular.

Día 13.

-Oye Hyoga ¿cuáles son los lugares más fríos del mundo?-Interrogó el aburrido Pegaso.

-Normalmente se dice que el lugar más frío son los polos.

-Pero eso no es cierto-comentó Kanon-en Siberia hay lugares aún más fríos.

-Si lo sé-dijo el rubio con cara de absoluto terror-el entrenamiento en ese lugar fue horrible.

-Por lo menos tú no tenías que estarte asando todo el día en la isla de la reina muerte.

-Ese nombre es re largo-se quejó el castaño.

Día 14.

-Hey Kanon ¿de dónde sacaste el teléfono aquel?-dijo Seiya.

-Pues de mi bolsillo-dijo mientras sacaba el celular de nuevo que estaba envuelto en una especie de protector contra el agua.

-Más sencillo no podía ser-refunfuñó el Fénix que se aburría soberanamente ya que ese día no había llegado ningún guardia a quien molestar.

-También traje estudio sacando una mochila impermeable de quien sabe dónde-creo que tenía unos libros por aquí.

Dicho esto empezó a sacar un montón de cosas que parecía imposible de entras en la mochila,haber;

Cinco libros de mitologías diversas.

Diez cuadernos de dibujo.

Cinco estuches de colores.

Veinte lapiceros.

Un tablero de ajedrez con sus piezas.

Una pistola de dardos.

Cinco fusiles de valeros.

Treinta cajas de valeros.

Cinco dianas de tiro.

Y la lista sigue y sigue...

-¡Aquí está!-gritó el menor al sacar un enorme libro que decía LAS HISTORIAS VERGONZOSAS DEL SANTUARIO ATENIENSE,autor Obelix Kanon Géminis Castor.

-Cuando escribiste eso Kanon-dijo Saga pelando los ojos como nunca-no te he visto escribiendo en todo lo que llevamos de revividos.

-En el Santuario Submarino-respondió sencillamente mientras guardaba todo de nuevo.

Día 15.

-¡DÉJENME SALIR DE AQUI!-gritó el peli–azul más joven mientras se aferraba a los barrotes.

-Ikki ¿qué rayos te pasa?-interrogó el castaño.

-Es que recordé que hoy tengo que ir al hospital a ver a June,Shun y su hija ¡ATHENA DÉJAME SALIR!

-A buena hora se me ocurre hacer bromas-dijo Kanon-si hubiera sabido que me despertarían todos los días a gritos me des aburría de otra forma.

-Pero mira el lado positivo-dijo el castaño-ahora no tienes que hacer guardias e las dice casas.

Día 16.

-Rayos mi cabeza explotara en cualquier momento-se quejo Seiya.

-Yo les dije que dejaran esas botellas en donde estaban-reclamo Kanon-ese vino llevaba por lo menos 2,000 años en añejamiento.

-Y de donde lo sacaste-Interrogó Ikki con las manos en las sienes.

-Era propiedad de alguno de los anteriores guardianes de Géminis-dijo Saga interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-¿Y porque estaba en esa mochila tan extraña?-preguntó Hyoga que deseaba que por lo menos pudiera convocar un poco de hielo.

-Por qué esa mochila es una especie de otra dimensión donde guardo un montón de cosas.

-¿No me podrías conseguir una de esas?-interrogó el mayor de los gemelos.

-Talvez.

Día 17.

-Y dicen que las noches justamente a las doce,se oye el rumor de las ruedas chocando contra el empedrado de las calles,el que se atreva a mirar no verá nunca más el sol del amanecer,puesto que morirá en un charco ¡DE SU PROPIA SANGRE!-gritó Angelo mientras todos sus oyentes daban un brinco y gritaban al más puro estilo película de terror-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

El cangrejo no aguanto más y sitio al suelo por la risa que le provocaba ver las caras de sus compañeros:

Kanon y Saga se abrazaban mientras que temblaban con los ojos bien abiertos,el cabello de los dos estaba en puntas como si los hubieran electrificado,a su derecha el ruso y el japonés miraban a todos lados con miedo,e Ikki,bueno él solo movía su cabeza negando con fingida decepción.

-Mira que son cobardes ¿y son caballeros dorados?-les pregunto Ikki con tono paternal.

-¿Como quieres que no sintamos miedo?-le reclamó Saga-ese reverendo hijo de (N/Y:Saga modera tu vocabulario).

Si se preguntan qué pasó,pues:

Esa noche todos se disponían a dormir cuando derrepente,se escucho el ruido de cadenas,arrastrándose,entonces una voz gruesa les empezó a hablar y contarles historias de terror,al principio no hicieron caso pero después la voz empezó a decir historias horrendas y en una de esas pego un grito y se abalanzó a los barrotes prendiendo de improviso una lámpara mostrándoles una máscara de demonio,y sobra decir que todo esto fue cosa de Angelo.

Día 18.

Los chicos sacaron los fusiles de la mochila de Kanon y se pusieron a jugar tiro al blanco,mientras desde fuera Angelo calificaba los tiros,los que iban a la delantera eran Ikki y Hyoga.

-Oye Fénix danos tregua ¿quieres?-le espetó Kanon que se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan bueno.

-Pero podrías ser más humilde-reclamo Seiya.

-Lo dice el tipo que cada vez que ve a Jabu le presume que ya se...a Saori.

-¿Como que ya se...a Saori?-interrogó Saga viendo fieramente a Seiya-Mira,Pegaso,Saori es la reencarnación de Athena y ella tiene que ser casta y pura toda su vida.

Y comenzó una larga platica (N/A:Clase diría yo) sobre mitología.

Día 19.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Kanon al ver que la puerta era aberta.

-El patriarca Shion opina que fue suficiente con tenerlos aquí 19 días-dijo un soldado mientras abría la puerta.

En el rostro de Kanon se formó una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Pronto me desquitare de esta.

.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,

 **Yue: Y este es el final,grasias por leer,espero que pronto pueda publicar otra historia.**

 **Mime:Ahora el Review.**

 **dianix96:Greias por comentar,y lastimosamente tendré que terminarlo antes porque estoy en tiempo de exámenes y dudo que vuelva a actualizar de aquí a un mes.**

 **Yaco:Que la pasen bien,y Grasias a los que leen y a los que comentan.**

 **Yue:Buen día.**


	4. La Persecución

**Yue:¡Regrese! No hbía escrito nada por qué me habían hecho una ciudad en él ojos Izquierdo y no podía usar la iPad durante cuatro semanas.**

 **Yaco:Fue aburrí disipó pasar así,solo acostados,y sin poder comer anburguesas.**

 **Kai:Estis dos se pusieron insoportables.**

 **Mime:No dejaban de hablar y quejarse.**

 **Alone:Pero al fin les podemos traer otro capítulo,esta vez sí es el último.**

 **Todo es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

La persecución...o la pompas hinchadas de Saga,como prefieran.

En la cima de la colina zodiacal la casa patriarcal se erguía orgullosa como un altivo soldado,lastima que el patriarca no pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-Pon esa mesa ahí-dijo a uno de los Caballeros de plata,que levantaba la mesa en cuestión-tu pon esas sillas por allá,por favor,y esa cosas...

Y siguió y siguió hasta casi quedarse sin voz,el reguero de Kanon aún no se terminaba de arreglar,le daban ganas de mandar que los responsables se hicieran cargo de los arreglos,y lo hubiera hecho,pero temía que lo dejaran peor.

-Debieron aprenderlo en el tiempo que estuve muerto,ese Dokho no les puso mano dura y...

Y siguió despotricando,pasando por alto que cuando él murió los gemelos eran unos caballeros hechos (pero no derechos),que su amigo se encontraba cuidando la torre,y otros detalles sin importancia.

-¡Patriarca,¡patriarca!-se oyó un grito desde fuera de su despacho-¡ayúdeme!¡las amazonas son unas salvajes!

-Te lo mereces Kanon,esa era la segunda parte de tu castigo-dijo el Shion tranquilamente viendo al menor de los gemelos,todo despeinado con rasguños en el rostro y los brazos,con la camisa hecha pedazos-entrenar un día con las amazonas.

-Los demás son culpables igual que yo por qué ellos no...

-Espérate,espérate,no me metas que yo no tengo vela en este entierro-dijo Saga llegando como una bala desde la tercera casa-tu eres el actor intelectual de todo.

Y mientras decía esto lo zarandeaba como si fuera maraca.

-Tu me manipulaste para que te ayudar,tu engañaste a esta pobre e inocente víctima,la obligaste a servir a tus malévolos planes,la...

-¡Ya no le pongas tanta salsa a tus tacos!-gritó Kanon zafándose de su gemelo,y escondiéndose detrás de Shion-tu solito acéptate ayudarme,no te hagas la víctima.

-Ya dejen de dramáticos,y regresen a lo que estaban haciendo antes de interrumpir mis importantes asuntos.

En eso Kanon olfateo el aire,arrugando la nariz.

-Huele a quemado.

-¡Mis albóndigas!-gritó Shion desapareciendo en el acto.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a bajar platicando tranquilamente,llegando cerca de la octava casa se encontraron a Milo con la nariz roja como tomate y estornudando como loco,ah,y apuntándoles con la aguja escarlata.

-¡Ustedes!achu¡par de desgraciados!achu¡díganme quien fue el que me tiro!achu¡a Cabo Sunion!

-Hay te hablan Kanon-le codeó Saga para luego empujarlo hacia Milo.

-No seas desgraciado y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos-dijo apartándose a la derecha.

-Debes hacer lo que tu hermano mayor dice-le contestó jalándolo y poniéndolo frente al octavo guardián.

-¡Ya!achu¡¿quién fue?!

-¡Fue Saga!-clamo el menor para luego hacerse humo.

-¡SAGA TE ASESINARE!achu¡POR TU CULPA TRAIGO UN!achu¡RESFRIADO DEL INFRAMUNDO,

-Calma,Milo,Calma recuerda las meditaciones con Shaka-decía mientras se hacía para atrás,no quería pasar la misma prueba que Kanon.

Antes de que el escorpión dijera o hiciera algo,Saga apeló a las de gaviota y salió escaleras arriba,Milo inmediatamente le dejó ir la aguja escarlata,que le atino justo en la retaguardia,motivando a Saga a correr aún más rápido todavía,siendo seguido por el oji–azul,mientras corría el escorpión lanzaba las agujas,algunas le daban otras no,llegaron a Sagitario,y Saga que estaba más que desesperado agarro al pobre Aioros y se lo tiro a Milo,que no lo pudo evitar a tiempo y cayó con él,rodando escalera abajo,Saga se asomó para ver mientras que con una mano se sobaba las posaderas,el par ya había pasado Escorpión y estaban a medio camino de libra.

-Maldiga sea no me podré sentar en tres meses-murmuro refregándose con el dorso de la mano.

-Por lo menos así las chicas te verán más atractivo-dijo Shura,instando no reírse-la hinchazón te hará ver más voluminoso.

-Pinche cabrita al pastor-rezongo.

En la noche y muy a su pesar tuvo que pedirle a Kanon que le diera un poco de pomada,y su gemelo no paro de reírse en todas las 3 horas siguientes.

DÍA SIGUIENTE.

Saga iba caminando por las cercanías del coliseo,sintiéndose bastante incomodo por todas las mirada que las amazonas le dirigían a él,o más bien a sus posaderas.

-¡Hay!-gritó Saga al sentir un pellizco-¡por qué me pellizcas el trasero!

-Es que se te ve tan grande y firme-dijo Geist mientras intentaba hacerlo de nuevo.

-¡He! que tú ya tuviste tu turno-reclamo otra tomándola de la muñeca.

¡Y quiero! puedo repetir.

Saga aprovechó eso para salir de ahí,empezó a subir las escaleras con prisa,casi con desesperación,a mitad del camino se encontró con Mu.

-¿Por qué tan a prisa?-interrogó deteniéndose un momento.

-Las amazonas me acosan-dijo sin rodeos.

-Entonces eso que viene allá son ellas-dijo señalando hacia abajo,una turba,de mujeres.

Cuando Mu volteo de nuevo Saga estaba a mitad de las escaleras de Tauro,entonces Mu se volteó justo a tiempo para salir del camino de las fanáticas de Saga.

-¡Saga papucho,no huyas!

-¡Géminis no te haremos nada que no te vaya a gustar!

El pobre dorado estaba llegando a las puertas de Géminis,cuando estás se cerraron.

-¡Kanon,ábreme!-rugía Saga aporreando la puerta-ten piedad soy tu hermano.

-Algo parecido te dije en Cabo Sunion-le respondió su gemelo,apoyando contra las puertas-y no me hiciste caso.

-¡Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto!

-Si hablamos.

-¡Te doy lo que quieras!-negocio viendo que estaban a mitad de el camino-¡por favor!

La puerta se abrió y Saga fue jalado,por su hermano.

-Recuérdalo Saga,lo que yo quiera.

Levanto la mano y abrió un portal,Saga se golpeó la frente ¡claro! si era tan facil.,la desesperación lo puso histérico y ciego.

-Vamonos-dijo Kanon apartándose para que el mayor pasara.

El otro cruzo y llegaron a:

-Eh Kanon-Dijo tocándole el hombro-¿qué hacemos en una dulcería?

-Lo que yo quiera Saga,lo que yo quiera.

Así fue como Kanon se atascó de dulces,Saga tuvo que vaciar su cartera,por suerte era solo su sueldo de la semana.

 **Fin.**

 **Yue:Esta cortito pero espero que les guste.**

 **Asael:Ahora vamos con los review.**

 **Sukoru-chan:Hola espero que te encuentres bien,y que te hayas reído mucho,gracias por estar pendiente de la historia,y por comentar,sobre la mochila,la cosa es que el Kanon guarda mi bien sus cosas,por eso nadie sabía de la mochila.**

 **¡Best14:Hola gracias por pasarte a leer,y pues habíamos dicho que ya no actualizaríamos esta historia pero en fin, espero que te rías mucho con este capítulo.**

 **Yue:¡Qué la pasen bien.**

 **Alone:Quizás subamos otra historia pronto,adiós.**


End file.
